1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shovel construction, and more particularly pertains to anew and improved compost cutting and stirring apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit a blade member to be projected within a compost pile and effect pivoting of the blade member permitting lifting of the compost in a stirring manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stirring of compost is typically effected by the use of elaborate apparatus or alternatively, of pitchfork-like members, wherein conventional shovel construction is not sufficient to provide such stirring inasmuch as the shovel blade is maintained in a generally aligned orientation relative to an associated shaft or handle.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a blade member having a triangular configuration employing sharpened cutting edges permitting projection within a compost pile and subsequent tilting or pivoting of the blade member providing for a lifting surface upon manual lifting of the shaft relative to such compost pile.